


Breathing gets Harder

by Vettelicious



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vettelicious/pseuds/Vettelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets a nasty surprise........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A rude awakening

Jenson studied his new team mate, he had so much enthusiasm and ambition…….he wouldn’t stop until he become world champion, but this was Jenson’s team, he  
was the most experienced driver on the grid now and he was the number one driver for his team, even if they always said there were no team orders…….there  
were and Jenson was planning to show that to the young Mexican. Sergio looked up to Jenson, he was a kind of hero to him and being in the same team was,  
well awesome. He would learn so much from the older man, soak up anything he wished to throw his way, and by that he meant _anything._

Jenson took his chance when the team were packing up after winter testing had finished, it seemed to good an opportunity to miss, he knew he would have the house to himself for a few day Sebastian having text and told him he would be delayed getting home, and even though he felt guilty, felt like shit for betraying his lover this actually wasn’t about sex, it was about power, and showing his new team mate who the boss actually was. 

He took Sergio to one side in the garage, they stood relaxed heads close together discussing the day’s session. Jenson smiled at him, “Hey why don’t you come home with me this evening, we could discuss the car and I could fill you in on how best to handle her? We could maybe get to know each other a bit more?” 

Sergio looked up in surprise, searching Jenson’s eyes, he would like that, he would like that a whole lot. Being alone with Jenson would be like heaven. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing becoming unsteady, “Yes Jenson, I would like that, thank you.” He replied his soft accent making his voice dark and smooth the words sounding like silk to Jenson’s ears. His big beautiful brown eyes gazed up at Jenson, innocent and eager, wanting to be taught wanting to be filled with all that Jenson was going to give. 

Jenson felt odd having Sergio in his house, it felt odd to see him where Sebastian would normally be, it felt wrong and it made him feel sick, but this had to be done, this _needed_ to be done, he couldn’t let his new team mate think that Jenson wasn’t the number one, that he was getting too old, to slow, washed up. _That_ could _not_ happen and Jenson reasoned that this was the only way he could do it. 

He didn’t waste time, this wasn’t about seduction or romance this was about domination and power. Leading Sergio up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him he stood looking at the timid young man before him. He looked nervous, unsure, he looked so _young_ fuck he looked even younger than Sebastian! 

Stepping forward keeping his eyes locked onto Sergio’s eyes he moved so that his body was up against the young Mexicans, he could feel the heat from his body, could sense the tension the expectation. Wrapping his fingers round the back of Sergio’s head, fingers entwining into the thick black hair, pulling him closer his lips crashed against the soft full lips of his prey…and that was what he was, prey to be hunted down, caught and tamed. He was rough, no finesses he slammed the young man up against the wall, grabbing and scratching at young warm flesh, pulling off cloths and rutting up against him. Sergio was helpless, yielding in his arms, pliant and wanton……..he wanted this, he _really_ wanted this and he didn’t care how Jenson gave it to him. His fingers grabbed at Jenson just managing to hold on to steady himself as Jenson grabbed at his arse, pulling him roughly up against his body, kissing him deeply, tongues dancing and seeking out, fighting for dominance a fight Sergio knew he would not win. Breaking free Jenson pulled Sergio to the bed, pushing him down and pulling his thighs apart, and settling himself in between. He looked at the young man before him, tanned firm skin, his body toned and muscles defined but still boyish still not fully mature, and god he was stunning, he was the opposite Sebastian’s blonde hair and blue eyes. The way he looked at Jenson, the way his eyes looked up at him, so trusting so eager Jenson felt guilt but it was too late to stop now, he wanted this now he needed this. Running his hand up Sergio’s thighs, feeling the muscle beneath the skin smooth, his finger digging in slightly. Taking his time finding the right places to apply pressure, sliding underneath to cup the young man’s firm round arse. Sergio lifting his hips slightly, allowing Jenson to gain better access. 

Jenson realised they had said nothing, not spoken since he shut the bedroom door his dominance and power overwhelming but now, now he wanted to say something, tell him how beautiful he looked how sexy he felt how much he wanted to fuck him, now as the words started to come he couldn’t stop them from pouring out. 

Pulling Sergio up so that he sat on his legs cradled in his arms he kissed him slowly whispering in between each kiss how sexy he was, telling him how he was going to fuck him so hard, how he was going to milk every drop of cum from his body. Sergio groaned, the flashes of lust and passion shooting through his gut, making his body shake and tremble at the sensations running through him. The feel of Jenson’s hands running over and down his back, their cocks hard and leaking pushing against each other…oh god how he wanted this. Jenson’s fingers traced the outline of his mouth, teasing, his tongue flicking out licking at them greedily, making them wet and drip with saliva watching as Jenson’s eyes grew wide with lust. Jenson cradling him again as his fingers slipped between the crack of his arse searching and finding his entrance. Teasing and running small circles making his body twitch and convulse, spreading his thighs wide and kneeling up allowing Jenson to push further slipping a finger inside. 

“ Oh Fuck, Jenson” He groaned, the sensations running through him darting up his spine, intensifying as Jenson pushed in another finger, loosening him up making him ready. He lost all sense of reality, words tumbling out of him in Spanish having given up on stringing any sentence together in English. Jenson held him firmly with his other hand allowing him to move up and down on his fingers, softly whispering to him, encouraging him telling him how good he was, telling him he would look after him, teach him. 

Jenson slipped his fingers out making Sergio whine with the loss, but quickly, expertly he flipped him over, pulling his hips up, his knees sinking into the soft mattress, his hands splayed supporting his trembling body. His dark hair wet with sweat, clinging to his forehead, his breath coming in short gulps as he felt Jenson’s body against his, felt the hard tip of Jenson’s thick cock up against his arse. 

“Push onto me” Jenson said, his voice thick with lust 

Pushing slowly back taking Jenson’s cock inside him, waiting and then pushing down again until he was full, Jenson’s balls against the cheeks of his arse. Jenson cried out, fuck but he felt so hot so tight so fucking tight around him. He struggled to maintain control, to not just shoot his load there and then…but that wouldn’t do his image much good. Pulling back, his hands a steadying influence on the young Mexican’s hips he started pounding into him with an unrelenting rhythm, the bed rocking underneath him, Sergio trying desperately to find something to grab onto to steady himself as he fell down arms flailing knocking a picture frame off the bedside table onto the wooden floor clattering with a loud bang. Distracted for a second by the sudden noise Jenson slowed looking down at the floor, the beautiful smiling face of partner gazed up at him from within the broken photo frame. 

~~~~ 

Sebastian stood in the cold snow outside his front door awkwardly balancing his bags on one knee, whilst fishing about for his house keys in his jeans pocket. He was home slightly earlier than expected and wanted to get in, warm the house up and start on cooking some of his memorable pasta before Jenson arrived. 

He was really quite domesticated and since he and Jenson had moved in together he had enjoyed cooking for them both, although Jenson would usually grumble about his lack of repertoire, and suggest they hire a cook, however later on when they were resting together, and chatting about the day’s events, he would lean close to Seb, kiss him gently on the forehead and whisper, dinner was amazing, you are amazing, thank you. And Seb would smile shyly looking up at Jenson and blush with pride. 

Eventually he managed to get the front door open only to trip over a pair of trainers lying carelessly on the mat, bags flying and scattering everywhere. A few choice German swear words left his lips. Damn who the hell had left those there??” They didn’t look like Jenson’s, too small he mused. Maybe Kimi had popped over, (he had a key and often let himself in and stayed when he had got ridiculously pissed and wanted to avoid the probably consequences of his drunken antics. 

Making his way to the kitchen he whistled cheerfully, it had been a good few days testing in Barcelona, the car felt good, he felt good; Jenson had looked good in his new race overalls! Damn that man would be the death of him he mused, smiling to himself as he fussed about. 

THUD!!! 

What the fuck?? Seb stood still, heart racing, what the hell was that?!! A loud noise from upstairs had startled him. Heart racing he stood frozen to the spot. Shit, burglars!! He thought. Grabbing the first thing to hand (a large frying pan) he cautiously made his way out of the kitchen to the foot of the stairs. 

Every nerve ending jangling, ever muscle tensed….he listened. Voices!! He was sure he could hear voices. Creeping carefully, frying pan raised above his head he slowly climbed the wooden stairs, wincing at every creek and groan of the wood under his feet. The sound was coming from the bedroom, he couldn’t make it out, it sounded strained, muffled …it sounded like….he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, it reminded him of _something_ or _someone_ , but he couldn’t quite work out who. His mind still whirring, still shouting alarm bells at him he reached out, fingers closing around the door handle and violently swung the door open. It was at that precise moment that it dawned on him what the noise reminded him of; JENSON!! 


	2. Nico saves Sebasian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is devastated to find Jenson in bed with Sergio, he flees from the house.....alone, lost, despairing. Only one person can help him .........

Sebastian froze, Jenson froze and Sergio screamed! In any other circumstances the scene may have looked comical but this was no joke it was a nightmare.

“JENSON!!” Seb screamed, “What the fuck? What, what’s going on, Jenson what the hell is going on!?” 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Jenson jumped up, pulling out too quickly from his young lover who squealed and leapt up wincing and crying out in pain. Sebastian launched the frying pan across the room at his low life cheating bastard of a boyfriend, who tried to swerve out the way but ended up being hit squarely on the shoulder knocking him off balance and landing him unceremoniously onto his arse on the cold wooden floor. 

He screamed, pain shooting up his spine, trying in vain to scramble to his feet, go to Sebastian, explain….. explain what exactly? That he was only fucking his team mate to show him who was boss? Fuck!! Too late Jenson realised what a fool he had been, how really, _really_ fucking stupid he was. 

Sebastian turned, he felt sick, he felt panic, he felt like his whole world had just stopped spinning. He ran, grabbing his phone and keys, out of the front door leaving it wide open behind him. Slipping and stumbling to the car, fumbling with the keys, hands shaking. Hearing Jenson shouting him telling him to come back to wait. The panic hit again, he had to get away from here he just had to. Yanking the car door open he was in, wheels spinning on the slippery ground the nightmare vision fading away into the darkness. 

He didn’t know how long he drove for or quite where he was going he just drove, the feel of the car the sense of moving away soothing, his mind occupied focused on the road ahead. Eventually he stopped, pulling off the road, hands trembling heart pounding. Tears starting to flow, cascading down his face, sobs beginning to push up out of his chest chocking him. He was lost, he was so alone, he wanted this to end he didn’t want to feel this pain. 

The mobile in his pocket vibrated, a continuous humming, not stopping, demanding to be heard, demanding to be answered. He fished it out from his pocket and looked at the screen, his eyes were so bleary with tears he could barely make out the name flashing………..Nico…..Nico……Nico……. 

“Seb? Seb are you ok? Seb its Nico, Seb speak to me are you there??” Nico’s voice was tinged with worry, “Sebastian Vettel talk to me, please I am worried about you.” 

“Nico” Seb stammered, “Nico I’m lost I……..I don’t know ….” His voice trailed off, words failing him. 

“Sebastian just stay there, I can track you by your mobile. I’m coming to get you. Stay there please just stay put.” 

“I’m sorry Nico, really sorry.” 

“Hey Seb please its fine, I came to your house, I saw Sergio…he kinda explained what happened.” 

Sebastian remained silent, not able to form any words, the only sounds were small sobs that escaped his lips but didn’t even seem to belong to him. 

“Seb I’m coming, I’m on my way. Hold on, ok.” The phone line went dead, Sebastian let his hand rest back in his lap, and closed his eyes. The heat from the car was slowly seeping away, but he felt nothing……just an emptiness that was heavy in his stomach. 

How long he waited he had no idea, but soon enough Nico was there, climbing into the passenger seat of the car, pulling Sebastian to him, holding him tight, arms wrapped protectively around him. He was so cold….so so cold, his hands refused to move, his face like ice. 

“Fuck Seb you’re freezing, come on we need to get you out of here and into my car. You need to warm up.” 

Not waiting for a reply Nico jumped out and helped pull Sebastian out from the car, holding him up as he staggered, unable to feel his legs. Once in the warmth Nico wrapped him in a blanket and pulled him close again. Rubbing his hands up and down Seb’s body, warming his frozen skin. 

Seb felt empty he couldn’t even cry anymore, he felt dazed, detached. Nico looked at him, eyes studying his face, 

“Seb we need to get you sorted, I’ve booked a hotel, we can go there, get you warmed up properly, get some warm food inside you.” 

Not wanting to let Seb go, but needing to get him back to the hotel he gently manoeuvred him into the passenger seat, strapping his belt on and pulling the blanket tightly round him. Seb remained emotionless, blank, his face pale and empty. 

Once back at the hotel Nico led Sebastian to the bed and left him sitting there, still wrapped in the blanket, whilst he went into the bathroom to run a warm bath. Swirling his fingers into the water he made sure the temperature was just right, before guiding Sebastian into the bathroom, sitting him down on the closed lid of the toilet. 

“Come on Seb, you need to get out of those clothes, your freezing still. The water will do you good.” 

Seb looked up at him, eyes fixing onto Nico’s, 

“Please” he said, his voice quiet, “Please Nico help me.” 

Nico was unsure whether he meant help him to get into the water or just help him, but his priority was warming his friend up so he gently pulled Sebastian to his feet and begun helping him to undress and then ease him into the tub. 

Seb’s eyes closed as the water engulfed his body, the warmth spreading up through him, his fingers and toes tingling as blood rushed back to them, returning to life. Nico knelt beside him, watching him, his face worried his eyes soft with concern. He said nothing, just stayed there knowing that Sebastian would talk when he was ready. After the bath and having been wrapped up in warm towels by Nico, Seb sat on the bed sipping a cup of tea, not his most favourite of drinks but Nico had insisted. 

He still couldn’t talk, couldn’t face the thought of what those words were going to describe…..he just sat and looked lost. Nico felt his heart ache for him, wanting to just take the pain away but knowing it was impossible. 

Having finished his tea and got dressed in t-shirt and shorts of Nico’s he was now in the warm bed, Nico next to him, watching him intently still. Sebastian could feel the sobs starting to rise again, he could feel the pain returning, he made a soft cry, looking at Nico, his beautiful blue eyes filling with tears. Nico reached out and pulled him close, his arms holding Seb tight, his fingers gently stroking his hair. He held him whilst Sebastian convulsed with sobs that threatened to tear his body apart, he held him until finally Seb fell asleep and even then he held him, not letting go. If Nico had his way he would never ever let Sebastian go…..not ever, and the thought of Jenson hurting him, breaking him like this made his blood boil. But he was there now and he could fix Sebastian he could do it and Jenson was never going to hurt him again. 

The next few days were spent quietly at the hotel, Sebastian slept a lot and Nico watched him, making sure he was ok, holding him close when the tears threatened and listening as Seb started opening up. 

The new season was looming, Nico knew they both needed to be in shape physically and mentally, he needed to get Sebastian somewhere safe, somewhere he could start to mend. 

“Seb, I’ve been thinking. Why don’t you come back with me to my place? Monaco is warm and sunny it’ll do you good. You know, give yourself some time to sort your head out before Australia?” 

Sebastian looked up at Nico, who stood looking out of the window, gazing at the white expanse of snow covered landscape. The idea was appealing, spending time away from here, away from Jenson was even more appealing……and spending time with Nico had started to become, well important…….he needed him. Nico was like a drug when the pain came Nico would hold him and the pain would subside, Nico’s warmth and strength somehow seeping into his body making him _breath_ making him _feel_ , making him _secure._

“I’d like that, thanks Nico.” Seb answered. 

Nico swung round, his face beaming and launched himself onto the bed next to Sebastian, bouncing up and down delightedly, his face scrunched into the most wonderful grin, 

“We are going to have such fun!! Just you wait and see my friend!” 

Sebastian couldn’t help it, he could feel it building, bubbling up inside and then exploding, wave after wave of laughter rang out from him, his body feeling light, like a weight had been lifted. He lay sprawled on the bed and watched Nico bouncing up and down, childlike in his enthusiasm, and god but he looked so _beautiful_ , so so _beautiful_ that it took Sebastian’s breath away. Their eyes met, Nico stopped bouncing and moved, sitting cross legged in front of Seb, who sat up tucking his legs beneath him. Suddenly the air between them seemed to charge, become electric. Sebastian had never really noticed just how stunning Nico was, his face tanned, his blue eyes sparkling, his jaw line strong, but his lips soft. Blonde hair, shorter now, less boyish, but soft and oh so touchable. He shivered, Nico reached out, 

“You ok? Are you cold?” Nico’s voice tender, his accent soft, lilting. Seb nodded, eyes wandering from Nico’s blue eyes down to his lips, his own lips parting slightly as he took a small shuddering breath. He could feel Nico’s hand on his arm, the warmth melting into him, spreading through his body, and hell but he wanted to kiss Nico, wanted to feel those lips against his own. 

With all the strength he could muster he gingerly reached out, his fingertips brushing lightly over Nico’s soft lips, tracing their shape, feeling the warmth of Nico’s breath on them. Nico slowly opened his mouth, lips just parting, inviting Sebastian’s fingers, and offering them the opportunity to explore further. Sebastian was transfixed, he watched helplessly as Nico’s tongue lapped lightly at his fingertips. He pushed them further inside, feeling the warmth and softness engulf him, feeling Nico’s lips close around them, sucking, and pulling them further into his mouth. Sebastian closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation of Nico’s mouth around his fingers, his tongue exploring, and his mouth sucking. He groaned, voice husky and full of lust as he felt waves of desire flooding through him, pooling in his groin, his cock stiffening and pushing against the fabric of his jeans. 

He opened his eyes to see Nico, eyes wide, pupils dilated, watching him getting lost in the passion that surged through him. Sebastian slipped his fingers from Nico’s mouth, Nico whining, not wanted to let them go, but soon they were kissing, slow intimate soft kisses, Nico’s tongue gently nudging against Seb’s lips, asking for and being granted permission to gain access to his mouth, his tongue, his warmth and softness. Nico moaned against Sebastian’s lips, god it felt amazing, better than he had ever imagined, and boy had he spent time imagining, longing to kiss the man he had secretly loved for so long. 

Sebastian’s fingers slipped into Nico’s hair, relishing in its softness as his hands roamed through needing more, wanting more, fingers tightening, pulling at hair as his hunger threatened to overwhelm him, the noises pouring from Nico’s lips only fueling the desire. Nico pulled Sebastian forward onto his lap, his arms encircling the slim taught body, his fingers roaming over his back, slipping up under his shirt, gently touching the soft warm skin beneath. Pulling apart for a moment Nico looked at Sebastian, both breathless with desire, his lips bruised and red from the passion of their kisses, eyes glazed from lust. He pulled off Seb’s top relishing in the sight of the young Germans torso, taught firm milky white skin covering defined muscle, dark red nipples hard and erect. Lowering his head and pushing Sebastian away slightly he licked a wet stripe across one nipple, smiling as he heard Seb’s breath hitch in his throat at the sensation. His hands moving over Seb’s chest, fingers tracing the outline of one nipple whilst his tongue continued its attack on the other. Seb groaned loudly, his chest pushing out, his back arching, his fingers tightening in Nico’s hair. 

Before long they had collapsed back onto the bed, Nico’s body resting between Seb’s thighs, the hardness of their cocks more than evident to each other, Nico’s weight a blissful sensation, making Sebastian feel secure, engulfed, grounded, and then they were kissing again, hungry and passionate kisses. Sebastian’s hands wandering down Nico’s back, slipping under the waistband of his shorts, feeling the swell of his buttocks, the delicious tightening and relaxing of muscle as Nico thrust up against him. Digging his fingers into the soft rounded flesh, cupping at his arse, urging Nico’s movements on, lifting his own hips and pushing back up, creating the most exquisite sensations. Nico had, Seb thought, the sexiest arse he had ever seen, or felt for that matter. When Nico walked up and down the paddock _everyone_ looked, watching him, his graceful movements, the way his hips swayed slightly as he walked, and the way his race suit _fitted him,_ how it emphasised the shape of his body. Sebastian shut his eyes letting himself drown in the sensations, his mind floating, drifting ………..to Jenson…….Jenson’s face smiling at him, Jenson’s eyes twinkling mischievously at him. 

“NO, God no stop!!” Pushing Nico back, wriggling to get out from under his body. 

“Please Nico, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just can’t!” Body curling up, hands clutched to his face, tears seeping through his fingers. 

“Seb!! Sebastian shush its ok!” Nico cursed himself for letting this happen, it was too early, too soon, but he couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop those feelings. 

He reached out, touching Sebastian’s shoulder, Sebastian turned, sitting up and throwing himself into Nico’s safe arms, burying his head in the warmth of Nico’s neck, fingers digging in to Nico’s flesh hard enough to bruise. 

“Oh god Seb I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have………” his voice trailed off….”It was too soon, I should have known.” 

Sebastian looked up at Nico, his eyes red rimmed and wet with tears, 

“No Nico don’t be sorry, please! I wanted it too, I really _really_ wanted it.” 

“I……..” he stammered, “I saw _his_ face, he was grinning at me……it was horrible, I just kinda freaked out!” 

Nico brushed the tears gently from Seb’s face, 

“Its ok, I understand Seb….you know everything is going to be ok? Right? I’m going to make sure.” He smiled warmly at the uncertain face of his friend and maybe soon to be lover. Kissing gently over Seb’s face, “I’m going to look after you baby, you don’t ever have to worry again.” 

Sebastian felt himself relax, felt the all addictive warmth and security of Nico’s body flood through him, memories fading, pain ebbing. He felt sunshine fill his world again, he felt the greyness of his soul lift, float away, leaving an empty space for Nico’s colours to fill up, to complete him. He snuggled closer a smile flickering on his lips, he trusted Nico, and maybe things were going to be ok, but he knew at some point he was going to have to face Jenson and that was something he really didn’t want to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico shows off his massage technique ......

Jenson had done very little over the last few days except sit in the darkened living room of his home that he shared, up until 5 days ago, with Sebastian. He hadn’t eaten much, slept even less and well, not to put too fine a point on it, he smelt pretty bad. 

Sergio had insisted on staying with him the first night, He didn’t want to leave Jenson alone, although Jenson had screamed and shouted at him to go, he hadn’t. He had stayed quietly making cups of tea and trying his best to look after the broken Englishman. Jenson had smiled to himself, the irony of the situation so cruel, instead of _him_ showing _Sergio_ who was boss at McLaren, it had turned out that Sergio was now the one in control……….what the fuck had he been thinking??? 

Sergio left after a couple of days, and Jenson sunk into a pit of his own despair. His thoughts of sadness and loss slowly turned, darkened and grew into thoughts of anger and hate and loathing. Not hate towards Sebastian, he loved him more than his own life, but hate towards the man he now saw as taking him away. Yeh it had been Jenson’s stupid fault that this had happened, but fuck that didn’t give Nico the right to take Sebastian away to Monaco. He had been grateful at first, Nico had been there for Seb, and looked after him, but hell he should of brought him home, made him talk to Jenson, help sort this god awful mess out…….but no! He had taken him off to his own home, and Jenson knew, like he knew the sun would rise in the morning that Nico had his own agenda. 

Nico Rosberg, playboy, princess of the paddock. All the girls loved him and most of the guys too. He was stunning, Jenson thought, but too pretty for his taste. He was stylish and articulate, wanted by all…….hell he could have anyone he chose, but he wanted Sebastian. Jenson knew, he had always known that Nico watched Seb, he was clever, careful that no one noticed, but someone noticed……Jenson noticed. The stolen glances, the way his eyes would follow Seb, the way he would stand close, too close. Oh yes Jenson knew alright, and now he had got his chance, his moment……… he had taken it, Jenson had fucked up. 

Over the dark days and darker cold lonely nights Jenson schemed. He would get Sebastian back, and he would rip out Nico’s heart, break it into pieces and watch him fall apart. Oh that was what Jenson wanted and that was what he would do, and Jenson knew something, something that Sebastian didn’t know. 

“Game on” Jenson thought. 

Sebastian lay on the sofa in between Nico’s legs, his head resting on his lap. Nico was playing with his hair, winding Sebastian’s curls around his fingers, and humming happily to himself. He looked down at Seb, his body relaxed, limbs slung carelessly and eyes half closed. He looked heavenly, his soft full lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling steadily, he looked the picture of contentment. 

“Are you happy Seb?” Nico asked 

Sebastian opened his eyes, tilting his head back slightly to look up at Nico. 

“Yeh” He sighed, “this is bliss. Your lap could be a bit more comfortable tho…….something keeps digging into the back of my head!” He grinned as Nico blushed and reached down to adjust his cock, which refused to behave anytime he was this close to Seb. 

“Ummmm, Sorry!” Nico stammered, looking a little embarrassed. 

“Don’t be!! Think I’m getting used to it now, digs in my back _every_ night!” 

“What??” 

Seb giggled at Nico’s shocked face and the darker blush that was now spreading over his cheeks 

“Thought I was asleep! Ha ha, NO!!” Seb emphasised the last word, relishing in Nico’s discomfort. “Nico, its ok, don’t be shy! I like it!” Sebastian’s smile grew wider, spreading over his face, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness as he looked up into Nico’s wide eyes. 

Since the incident at the hotel they had not pushed their relationship further, Nico content to just hold Sebastian, and look after him, but the ache, the throbbing want in his body when he held Seb at night threatened to drive him over the edge. 

Seb settled back down and closed his eyes again, “Don’t stop, that was nice.” He sighed and wriggled down a bit enjoying the feeling of Nico still hard against his head. 

Nico’s fingers continued their previous explorations. 

“You’re good at that” Seb sighed 

“Hmmmm, that’s not _all_ I am good at” Nico purred having regained his composure. 

Seb looked up again, his eyebrow raised, “And what else are you good at?” 

A smile spread across Nico’s face, “I do a good massage.” 

“Yeh?” 

Yeh. Want one?” 

Sebastian twisted round wriggling further up Nico’s body, and sitting himself up. 

“Really?” 

“Yeh really! I’m good!” Nico grinned at Seb’s questioning face. 

“You’re not modest either!” Seb laughed 

“So, shall I show you the magic of my fingers then?” 

“Well seriously, how could I refuse an offer like that?” Sebastian winked at Nico, and jumped up off the sofa, grabbing Nico’s hand and pulling him off with a thump onto the floor. 

“I’m going to get you for that Vettel!” 

Seb giggled delightedly as he made a hasty retreat towards Nico’s bedroom. Nico stood in the bedroom doorway watching his friend who was still giggling to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, beaming up at him. 

“You’re funny Vettel!” Nico grinned back, “Now strip!” 

“I’m shy!” Seb retorted lips pouting 

“Yeh, and I’m a virgin…..now strip and lay down on this towel.” Nico replied, throwing a large bath towel in Seb’s direction. 

“Only if you don’t look!!” 

“O. K.” Nico said pronouncing each letter separately 

Nico turned his back on Seb and waited. Suddenly hot breath crashed against his neck, followed swiftly by the soft lips of Sebastian kissing him slowly, butterfly soft kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. Nico’s breath hitched and caught in his throat, a small moan escaping from his lips, 

“Seb” He whispered, “Oh god Seb please, I……….” His words caught in his throat as he felt Seb’s hands wind around his waist and slip up under his shirt caressing his belly. 

“Seb, what if it’s too soon? I, I don’t want to rush………….” Again his voice trailed off into another moan of pleasure as Sebastian’s lips brushed softly against the shell of his ear. 

“Shhhh Nico.” Seb whispered, “Its ok, I’m ok. I want you.” 

Nico twisted round in Sebastian’s arms, eyes pleading, “Please Seb are you sure? I ……I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

Sebastian smiled gently, his hands cupping Nico’s face. 

“Baby I want you, I want you so so bad. Please please Nico kiss me.” 

Nico leant in, his mouth searching for and finding Seb’s lips, passion, total and overwhelming ache and desire coursing through his body. Their kisses becoming urgent, blissfully intimate and erotic. Sebastian’s tongue pushing into Nico’s mouth, licking and exploring every corner every inch. Nico responded beautifully, his tongue allowing Sebastian’s to dominate, to take control. He savoured the taste and feel of Seb’s lips, his tongue, his mouth, feeling lost and abandoned to the sensations. 

Sebastian gently pulled away from Nico his hands resting on Nico’s hips watching as Nico’s chest shivered and shook and hitched as his lungs fought for air. Reaching out touching Nico’s face, his fingertips tracing his jaw line, his lips, down his neck and then his arm until eventually resting, entwined in Nico’s hand. 

Sebastian took the lead, gently leading Nico towards the bed, pulling him down next to him. 

“So,” he grinned, “what about this massage?” 

Nico’s lips twitched, spreading into a smile, wrinkling up his nose, his eyes sparkling, 

“You are still dressed Vettel……” 

Seb let his head roll back and he laughed, the sound music to Nico’s ears 

“Sebastian, are you sure? Is this what you want, I don’t want to rush you, or hurt you.” 

“I want you Nico” leaning in so that his face was close, “I want you” Kissing his lips softly, “I want you so much” his words breathless with desire his lips mouthing against Nico’s lips. 

“Strip Vettel…….do it now!” 

ebastian lay naked, face down on the bed, his legs apart and his head resting on his folded arms. Nico sat between his thighs, looking at what he thought was the most beautiful sight in the world. 

He poured massage oil into the palm of his hand, rubbing his hands together, warming the oil, working it through his fingers. He started at the base of Sebastian’s neck, digging in and kneading the soft flesh, eliciting a glorious groan from Seb’s lips. His hands working expertly down across Sebastian’s shoulders and then down his sides, moving in towards and down his spine. His fingers working the skin, his palms manipulating and massaging expertly, moving further down Seb’s spine his hands spreading, fingers splayed as he reached the swell of Sebastian’s buttocks. 

Sebastian moaned, his hips raising slightly off the bed, pushing back up into Nico’s touch. Nico was transfixed, the sight of Sebastian laid out in front of him, his body glistening from the massage oil, accentuating the definition of muscle moving under the skin as Seb writhed with pleasure. Nico was breathless, his cock jutting out in front of him hard and throbbing, glistening wet with desire. His fingers moving over Sebastian’s arse, cupping it in his hands, feeling the fullness in his palms, the firmness against his skin. He let his fingers slide down spreading Seb’s legs further apart, running his fingers down the sensitive inner thigh and then down to the delicate area at the back of his knees. 

Sebastian was making the most delicious sounds, moaning and whimpering at the sensations Nico’s hands and fingers were eliciting. Nico leant forward, his arms supporting his body weight on either side of Sebastian’s shoulders, reaching down and kissing the sensitive skin at the nape of Seb’s neck, feeling his hard cock resting and rubbing up against Sebastian’s arse. 

“You are so fucking sexy Sebastian.” Nico whispered, his voice thick with lust, “I want to fuck you.” 

Sebastian gasped, squirming beneath Nico, the friction of the sheets exquisite against his cock, 

“Please Nico, yes.” 

“I’m going to fuck you so good Sebastian, so fucking good. I’m going to open you up, nice and slowly, I’m going to make you scream for me.” Nico’s voice was soft and dark in Sebastian’s ear, his lips grazing against the sensitive skin. Sebastian thought he may actually burst, his body felt like it was on fire, his cock ached and pulsed, the sensations driving him mad with desire. 

Slowly Nico kissed down Sebastian’s back, his tongue lapping and sucking at the skin, reaching the crack of Seb’s arse, pulling apart his cheeks, allowing his tongue to explore further, deeper. Sebastian groaning and begging, wanting more, needing more. Pushing his arse up allowing Nico’s tongue to get further, closer, more intimate, the tip tracing circles around his hole, sucking and licking at the sensitive ring of muscle. His hands closing round Sebastian’s thighs, steadying him, supporting him as he fucked his hole with his tongue. 

Sebastian felt like at any moment he may just come apart, melt away into Nico’s touch, Nico’s tongue, Nico’s heat, Nico’s desire his passion. 

“Please Nico, pleasssseee.” Sebastian begged, pleaded 

Nico raised his head, saliva spread over his cheeks, hands wiping his mouth. He turned Seb over, their eyes met, Sebastian’s wide with stimulation, Nico’s heavy with lust. 

“Nico” Seb rolled the word around his mouth, he loved the feel of it, the sound it made, the shape his lips formed as he said it. 

Nico bent down cupping Sebastian’s face in his hands, kissing him gently, over and over again …….whispering in between kisses words full of desire, full of lust, words that made Sebastian moan and whine, words that made him want to come, and if Nico carried on tormenting him he probably would! 

Nico’s hands moved lazily across Seb’s chest, pinching and rolling his nipple, watching Seb, biting his bottom lip, wriggling with pleasure, Nico lost in his beauty. 

Moving down, his mouth kissing Sebastian’s chest, licking at his belly, breathing in the scent of his arousal. His fingers tracing the underside of Seb’s cock, hearing him gasp, feeling his hips jerk upwards, desperate for Nico’s touch, Nico’s mouth, anything that Nico wanted to offer him. Taking Sebastian’s cock in his hand, kissing and licking down the length, moving back up swirling his tongue at the head, sucking it into his mouth, the warmth and sensuality overwhelming. 

Fuck Nico was good, the way his mouth worked Seb’s cock, the way he teased and tormented him with slow deliberate strokes of his tongue. Nico’s fingers cupping Sebastian’s balls, feeling their weight, rolling them gently then moving further down teasing and touching Seb’s entrance, his fingers already slicked from the massage oil, pulling Seb’s thighs wide and gently slipping a finger inside, holding onto his lover as he took a sharp intake of breath, body tightening. 

“Relax baby” He soothed, stroking Sebastian’s belly gently, calming him. Feeling him relax and loosen, moving against Nico’s finger, pushing down on it, Nico rocking it inside him, then adding another finger pushing in further finding his prostate, massaging it driving Sebastian wild. 

“Nico, I…..oh god Nico you’re going make me come.” Gasping for breath, his hands fisting the sheets, his body soaked in sweat, his hips raised pushing down and fucking Nico’s fingers. 

“Nico stop, please I want you inside……..please” He looked at Nico, pleading with him, eyes locked to his, feeling lost in his beauty. 

Nico pulled his fingers slowly out, watching Sebastian’s face, his lips parted, his skin flushed, his eyes wide and desperate. Pushing Seb’s legs up Nico positioned himself in between his thighs, his cock touching, teasing and then breaching Sebastian’s hole, slowing letting Seb relax hearing his moans his pleads for him to push further, until he was inside, filling his lover up. 

Nico cried out, the heat and tightness overwhelming. He had dreamed of this moment, fantasised about it, and now he was here and it was better than he had ever imagined. His hands gripping Seb’s hips, steadying himself as the sensations rocked through him. 

“God Sebastian you feel fucking amazing! You’re so fucking tight, so fucking hot!” 

Sebastian trembled, his body feeling like it was stretched tight, ready to snap as Nico started to move slowly, fucking him deep and hard, sparks shooting up his spine, lust pooling in his guts. Wrapping his legs around Nico, holding him as close as possible, fingers clawing down his back to Nico’s perfect arse, grabbing at the luscious soft flesh, pulling him in further and further. 

“Nico, Fuck………” It felt amazing, so good Sebastian felt light headed, “Harder Nico, harder” 

Nico’s cock pounding harder engulfed in the heat from his lover, burning, pulsing, the muscles spasming around him pulling him further and further towards orgasm. Reaching down wrapping his fingers around Sebastian’s cock letting Seb rut up and fuck his hand, their movements becoming frantic, the sensations building, heartbeats racing…..moving ever closer to release. 

Nico came hard, his cock violently pulsing and shooting his hot come into Sebastian, who was drowning in pools of desire as he felt Nico spasming inside him. The sensations were so intense resulting in his own orgasm ripping through him, his body convulsing and tightening around Nico’s cock drawing his orgasm out, sending further aftershocks causing through him. 

Slumping forward, hair slicked to his forehead, Nico rested on top of Sebastian’s limp body kissing his eyes, face, lips holding him close whilst Sebastian’s body shook from the aftershocks of his orgasm, his legs still wrapped tight around Nico’s back, not wanting to let this feeling go, again the feeling of strength, of warmth of security filling him…….this felt right, it felt like he was home, like it was always meant to be. Moving his body gently off, Nico lay close to his lover, still holding him tight, his face nuzzled up into Sebastian’s neck, soft sweet words pouring from his lips, his fingers searching for and finding Sebastian’s hand. Entwining and holding it tight, pulling it to his lips and kissing it softly. 

Sebastian turned to face Nico, his eyes still large, pupils dilated…….breathing unsteady. He smiled weakly reaching out and touching Nico’s face, watching as a smile slowly formed on Nico’s beautiful lips. Tugging the sheet up around them Nico snuggled closer to Seb, pulling his body into him, content and happier than he could ever remember. 

Sebastian lay entwined in Nico’s security arms, his mind drifting briefly to Jenson, but this time with no fear or panic, he was happier here with Nico then he had ever imagined he could be, he knew he had to face Jenson at some point, but with Nico beside him he no longer had any fear. 


	4. Chapter 4

After the first couple of races of the season neither Nico nor Sebastian felt they had much to celebrate so coming home for the three week break, home as in Nico’s apartment in Monaco, seemed like heaven. Sebastian out on track; the racer, the artist, the man with lightning fast reactions, the fighter, the brave, was the Jekyll to his Mr Hyde when he was home with Nico. Nico filled him with joy and passion, he felt like he belonged, that Nico was the only one who truly knew him, understood him, and after all Nico was the one who had saved him, held him and put him back together…….Nico was his security, and in his arms nothing else mattered. They laughed….a lot……played……more…….and fucked……well a whole lot more! 

Sex with Nico was like nothing Sebastian had experienced before, he was playful and well _creative_. He was passionate, and hungry….. Wanton and downright _dirty!_ They fit together like a well-tailored suit, their body’s similar heights and shape. Usually Nico the dominant one, but Sebastian delighted on occasions in surprising him, grabbing and forcefully fucking Nico, holding him down tight, watching as he fell apart in his arms, desperate, needy, whining and whimpering for more. Nico’s body was, well, glorious! His shoulders, neck and upper body muscular and defined, angling down to his narrow waist and beautifully flat stomach, then curving sensually into his hips and the swell of his arse, rounded and firm, before flowing into solid thighs and tapering into delicate ankles and strong feet. Sebastian would watch him as he moved around the apartment, Nico the domesticated…..cleaning….cooking….dressed only in a cotton T shirt and boxer briefs, the kind that clung to his body, and even then his movements were languid, his body lithe and graceful and Sebastian wanted him…… _really_ wanted him. 

Nico was equally infatuated with Sebastian, he still had to pinch himself sometimes that Seb was here, that Seb wanted _him._ He had wanted Sebastian for so long, had watched him, the way his personality lit up where ever he was, how his smile captivated and beguiled, how his awkward shyness was the cutest thing. The way he could look at you with his big blue eyes, really _look_ into you, make you feel exposed, naked and open. The way he blinked slowly and deliberately; his eyelashes long and framing his eyes. His mouth, sensual full lips, red and soft, Nico had thought about kissing him, fantasised about how it would feel, how his lips would mold into Seb’s, how it would feel to nip at his bottom lip, tease with flicks of his tongue before plundering his mouth, searching and exploring every inch, entwining with Sebastian’s eager tongue. He had thought about how Seb’s hands would move over his body, his touch burning his skin, like molten fire running through his over sensitized body, fuelling his passion…..driving his lust. He was in love with this man, had been since the early days but Sebastian was straight, and he knew nothing would ever come of his feelings…..until Jenson. When he heard about Seb and Jenson he felt cheated…..how did he not _realise_? …..how had he let Sebastian slip through his fingers and never once _tried himself…….._ and now Jenson had him ……Jenson of all people…..the man he had history with himself, the man who had approached him when he was only a rookie……had played power games with him, had eaten him up and then spat him out when he was tired of Nico. He hated Jenson, and although he knew that the man had changed since then, grown up and matured he still hated him for using him like he did, but that was in the past and now Sebastian was here, and Sebastian was with him, and he was everything he had ever thought he would be, and more in so many ways, And now he was here, it was like looking at his reflection, the person who completed him and Nico was happier than he had ever been. 

Today Sebastian sat on the sofa, legs crossed, laptop open…..listening to some of his favorite tracks, humming and singing along. Nico was……well _hoovering_ of all things, and the sound was drowning out Seb’s music 

“niccoooo” Seb whined……”I can’t hear a thing with that noise!” 

Nico stopped, looking up from where he was concentrating on a bit of fluff that seemed intent on not being sucked up the hose, 

“What??” 

“The hoover Nico, I cant hear my music!!” Seb shouted 

“Sorry Seb I cant hear a thing with your music blaring and this damn hoover!” Nico shouted back, smiling at Seb as he leaned down to switch the offending appliance off. 

It was at this point that Seb noticed how fucking sexy Nico looked, his skin slightly flushed, hair ruffled, shirt undone, denim shorts slung low on his hips revealing the top of his white boxers. Standing with his fingers wrapped around the long extension pole of the hoover, the hose wrapped snake like around one thigh. 

“Dance for me Nico” Seb said, his eyes wide and needy 

“What?!!” Nico said looking slightly alarmed but amused at the same time. Nico was well known for his dancing abilities, he was graceful and moved with ease to music, he could lose himself, close his eyes and just feel the movement and rhythm. 

“Dance for me Nico……Pleease….I want to watch you” Seb repeated, his face slightly flushed now. Nico smiled and moved over to peer at the play list on Sebastian’s laptop. He selected a particular new favorite of his…..Mirrors, by Justin Timberlake…..he liked the feel and the tempo and the words were made for him and Seb. 

Nico smiled as he moved back into the room, his hips swaying in time with the music, his body supple, movements flowing. Sebastian was lost……totally…..the music the words, the sight of his lover moving, coming closer to him until he could reach out and touch him, the way Nico looked, eyes half closed lost in his world, the music slowly faded and then launched into slightly more up tempo song, Nico changed his movements to suit, his eyes focusing on Sebastian, as he teased and writhed in front of him. Slipping his shirt seductively off his shoulders revealing his chest and arms, Sebastian transfixed by the movement of Nico’s stomach muscles moving and undulating under the skin as his body swayed and twisted to the rhythm. Slipping his fingers around the top of his jeans he started to pull them slowly down, his body still moving, his eyes still fixed on Sebastian’s. They fell to the floor and Nico stepped gracefully out of them, never missing a beat, still grinding his hips disgracefully towards Sebastian. Seb’s mouth was open, his hands on his thighs, the hardness of his cock almost painful as it remained trapped in his jeans, his heart raced, his stomach tumbling, his body ached to have Nico, to feel him move against him. 

Nico turned, now only wearing the close fitting white boxers, moving his arse closer to Seb, wriggling and swaying his hips, his fingers hooking into the waistband and pulling them down slightly, revealing the perfect rounded flesh, turning and facing Seb, the outline of his erection evident and pushing unashamedly out from the thin material of his boxers, his fingers still hooked into the waistband, slowly pulling them down. Sebastian’s eyes wide, and dark full of lust, of desire, of need. He watched transfixed as Nico pulled down his boxers allowing his erection to spring free from its restraint, and moved now closer still to him. Sebastian looked up, his eyes searching Nico’s, drinking in the vision of this stunning, beautiful naked man stood in front of him, he felt almost lost unable to move. Nico’s touch as he stroked his fingers gently through Sebastian’s hair broke the spell, Sebastian pulling on Nico’s hips and pulling him onto his lap. They kissed, long and passionate, full of desire and need, Seb’s fingers entwined into Nico’s hair, Nico’s fingers joining the kiss, slipping in between Sebastian’s lips, feeling their tongues sliding and moving seductively together, Seb stopping to lick and suck at Nico’s inquisitive fingers…..tracing with the tip of his tongue around each fingers, licking and lapping at the sensitive skin between each digit. The music still playing, their bodies somehow seeming to move with its rhythm, Nico writhing and grinding against Sebastian, his cock rubbing up against the fabric of Seb’s top, sending the most delicious and delicate sensations up his length, making his skin becoming goose pimpled and his balls tighten up. 

Sebastian pushed Nico gently off and onto the sofa, he needed free of his cloths, his body now on fire with desire. Nico watched as Seb undressed, trying to move a little to the music that continued to accompany them, Seb grinning self-consciously but managing to move gracefully, Nico watching as his long delicate fingers undid his buttons and rid himself of his shirt and jeans. Nico loved Seb’s fingers…..they were long, graceful, delicate, yet strong and forceful, the way they wrapped around Nico’s cock, the way they felt inside Nico, filling him, finding his most sensitive places. 

Seb moved closer to Nico, naked and erect, his cock glistening with wetness, his chest rising and falling quickly, his breaths rapid and shallow. Slowly he turned, his arse now in Nico’s face, pushing wantonly up against him. Nico’s fingers exploring and kneading the soft flesh, whimpering softly as Sebastian bent forward giving Nico all the permission he needed. Nico’s tongue licking in between Seb’s cheeks, seeking out and finding his entrance. Moving slowly flicking and stabbing at the delicate flesh……Sebastian moaning as the sensations flooded through his body, pushing back onto Nico’s tongue as he began to fuck him with it, his fingers slowly moving down and then gently breaching Sebastian, first one then two, Sebastian crying out, unable to steady himself, Nico’s other hand gripping his hip tightly. 

“Nico, oh god Nico” Seb moaned, moving back onto Nico’s fingers, feeling them inside him, moving and curling and fucking him 

“Nicooo…..I..I…fuck Nico that so fucking gooooood” Seb’s voice trailed off into a moan, as Nico’s fingers moved faster in a gloriously slick way. He spread his thighs apart as far as he could allowing Nico to nuzzle into his balls, licking and lapping at the delicate skin, Nico reeling in the heady scent of Sebastian, his arousal, his desire. 

Reaching his hand round finding Sebastian’s rock hard engorged cock, wrapping fingers around his length moving effortlessly the wetness slick and sticky, allowing Sebastian to fuck his hand. Sebastian’s head whirled he felt sensations invading him from everywhere, from Nico’s fingers, Nico’s mouth, Nico’s hand, as his body jerked back onto fingers and forward into hands…..his balls taken into Nico’s hot mouth, sucking on them gently, the final sensation that pushed him over the edge, his orgasm bubbling up from his toes…spreading and pooling in his groin, then exploding outwards and ripping through his entire body, jerking him uncontrollably, like a puppet….unable to coordinate movement, fingers, hands, mouth still working him through it. He collapsed backwards into Nico’s arms onto Nico’s lap…..exhausted, his body still pulsing from the pleasure. Nico held him close, kissing his face, wrapping his arms around him, Nico, the security arms, the place where he found peace and safety and comfort; Nico, his desire, passion, lust; Nico, the place where he found belonging, acceptance ….love. 

Sebastian reached up, his lips gently brushing over Nico’s, feeling, more than hearing the low moan that escaped from Nico’s throat. Deepening his kiss, twisting his body so that he sat astride Nico’s thighs his hands moving over his chest……running a finger over the delicate skin of his nipple, nail just scratching lightly…eliciting new moans of desire from Nico that flooded into Sebastian’s mouth, caught and swallowed and reciprocated. Seb’s fingers working Nico’s nipples, pulling and tweaking them, then running his palm gently over the erect tip. 

“Sebastian……..” Nico sighed, his eyes flickering upwards, his back arching into Sebastian’s touch. 

“Sebastian….ohhh god yes” Nico’s gasped, hips jerking upwards, trying to gain fiction of some sort for his achingly hard cock, stickiness smearing over Sebastian’s belly. Looking down he watched helplessly as Sebastian moved further tracing the line of hair down towards the place he so desperately wanted touching, watching as strong fingers wrapped around his arousal, mesmerised as long delicate fingers moved slowly up and down the outline of his cock, hypnotised as gentle fingertips traced up over the throbbing pulsing end, pushing gently into the slit and gathering more liquid….captivated as graceful fingers trailed it back down, slicking and covering his cock. Seb’s other hand on Nico’s neck, holding him steady, his mouth now close to Nico’s ear, 

“That’s it baby” He soothed as Nico began to jerk upwards and fuck Sebastian’s hand, “Yes Nico, yes. Fuck me, you look so fucking dirty, sexy……god Nico I want you so much…..so much” 

“Seb…..Sebastian …I ….” The sensations were building in Nico’s body, his mind a whirl of passion, soft dirty words from Sebastian, and overwhelming pleasure…..building, spiralling as his body moved faster thrusting his cock harder into Seb’s hand, rutting unashamedly, the sensation of Sebastian’s other hand burning now into the flesh of his neck. His body jerked and convulsed as hot come shot out covering his belly and chest, Sebastian skilfully milking him, drawing his orgasm out as long as possible, his mouth covering Nico’s, greedily kissing him and swallowing down the moans and cries from his lover. 

Pulling back slightly, holding onto Nico, watching him intently, his eyes closed, his head lolled back, his lips flushed and slightly parted…..Nico was beautiful. Nico opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked at Seb, his hands cupping Seb’s face, 

“I love you Sebastian” Nico whispered, he sounded unsure, scared to utter those words, to frighten Seb, but it was there, it was in his throat, in his mouth and he couldn’t stop them coming out even if he had wanted to. 

“Nico” Seb said, looking back into the worried soft eyes. Nico dipped his head, breaking the gaze, heart racing with fear….what if he had just ruined everything, what if Seb wasn’t ready for this? 

Seb gently lifted Nico’s chin up, meeting his gaze, “Nico” he repeated….”I fucking love you to!” 

Nico’s smile started to spread…wider…his nose wrinkling, his eyes creasing …. Wider still…..until Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at the look of pure joy on Nico’s face. 

Nico flung his arms around Sebastian, hugging him close, their combined laughter ringing out. Nico wriggling out from under Seb…running around the room, jumping and whooping…..Sebastian collapsed on the sofa curled into fits of giggles as a naked Nico continued to jump up and down. 

After the joint declaration of love, neither of them could stop smiling…..Seb felt like he was a teenager again….and Nico felt like he had just won the best prize in the world. 

Later that day they were still giggling like a couple of loons, and dancing to Seb’s favourite play list, as they prepared dinner, Sebastian slicing up veggies, and Nico stirring and checking pans on the hob. A rather loud knock at the front door made them both jump, Nico reaching over turning the music down. 

“Seb can you get that….I can’t leave this or it’ll boil over” 

Sebastian disappeared into the hallway, Nico could hear voices, muffled sounds and then louder slightly raised voices, 

“Seb” he called, “who is it?” 

“Nico” he turned at Sebastian’s voice, seeing him stood in the doorway, behind him was Jenson. 

“Jenson!” Nico said, trying hard to stay calm. They had both seen Jenson at the races, but had managed to avoid him, so this was the first time the three of them had actually stood together since that night, many weeks ago now when Sebastian had left. 

“Nico, I want to talk to Sebastian, we have things to sort out.” Jenson glared over the top of Seb’s shoulder. 

“That’s fine Jense, only as you can see we are about to eat, so maybe some other time?” Nico stood his ground, gaze never straying from Jenson’s face. 

“It won’t take long” Jenson soothed back, slight smile hooking his lips, “and actually Nico, you need to be here whilst I talk to Seb anyway….it concerns you.” 

Nico frowned, Seb moved into the kitchen, standing next to Nico. Nico could feel the tension radiating off of his body…..this was uncomfortable to say the least. 

Sebastian found his voice, “To be honest Jense, there isn’t anything we have to talk about. The solicitors are dealing with the house, and I have arranged for my stuff to be packed and stored, so it’s sorted. I have nothing more to say to you, other than I hope you and Sergio are happy together.” 

Jenson visibly winced at the last comment, clearly knocking him slightly for a second, He moved into the kitchen running his fingers along the counter top, close to the strewn vegetables that Sebastian had been preparing before. 

He looked at Sebastian, clear blue eyes ice cold, “Sebastian there is something you should know about your boyfriend.” Jenson spat out 

Sebastian glared back, “What that you used to fuck him?? Yeah Jense I already know that….and the fact that you treated him like shit…..see a pattern Jenson? Maybe I should warn Sergio about you!” 

“Actually Sebastian, that is kinda what Nico should of done for you.” Jenson smiled back, looking directly at Nico. 

“What the fuck Jenson? Piss off, you have nothing to say that I want to hear.” Sebastian stood firm, taking hold of Nico’s hand, feeling it trembling beneath his touch. 

“You know Nico, don’t you?” Jenson smiled at Nico, “You know exactly what I mean. Do you want to tell him?? No I think I will….He knew Sebastian…He _knew_ that I was with Sergio that night, he found out, but he never fucking warned you….did he? No! He let you walk into that, knowing what you were going to find!” Jenson’s face was full of rage as he spat the words out, his eyes boring into Nico’s. “He could have called you, told you not to go home, anything….but he didn’t. He let you see me….HE let you find me….HE _allowed_ it to happen, he _allowed_ you to have your heart ripped out!! Ever wonder why he was there that night?? How come he was able to come find you? Yeh well now you know.” 

Jenson watched in glee as Sebastian shrunk away from Nico, turning to him, his eyes wide….”Nico?” Seb whispered……”Is this true?” 

Nico looked down, ashamed, unable to look at Sebastian…..he nodded, the movement only slight, but enough to answer the question. 

“You let me walk into that? You could have stopped me Nico….” Seb’s eyes pleaded….”Why didn’t you?” 

Nico looked up, meeting Sebastian’s gaze. “Because you deserve better than him. He was lying to you, cheating on you, would you of believed me if I had told you? I’m sorry…” he whispered the last two words….his voice trailing off. 

Jenson laughed…”Now _I_ can watch _you_ fall apart Nico, now it’s my time! You destroyed my life and now I am going to watch yours fall apart….it’s what you deserve.” 

“No” Sebastian said, his voice quiet but firm. Jenson swung to look at him, his eyes locking onto Sebastian’s. 

“What??” Jenson screamed 

Sebastian reached out his hand, finding Nico’s and pulling him to his side. 

“I said NO. Maybe Nico should have told me, but you are the lying twisted bastard that cheated on me, you are the one who uses people for what you want, not Nico.” Sebastian turned to Nico, his hand caressing Nico’s face, “Nico saved me, Nico looked after me, Nico put me back together again. Nico is my guardian angel….and I love him” 

He pulled Nico closer to him, kissing him gently on the lips, as Nico let out a sob. Jenson screamed with rage, and rushed towards them, Sebastian saw the flash of metal arch down towards Nico’s back, and managed to twist him out of the way before the blade connected. He felt a searing heat course through his neck, not understanding what had happened, but feeling his grip loosen around Nico’s shoulders as he slid to the floor. His hand clutched at the site of the heat, he drew it back and looked, surprised to see it covered and dripping with red liquid. 

He could hear Nico screaming, Jenson crying…..feel the heat and the pain in his neck and shoulder, but couldn’t work out what was happening. Nico bent over him crying, and saying his name, he tried…he really tried to reply…to reach out and tell Nico everything was ok now, that he wasn’t angry anymore, that he loved him….but the word were stuck, fluid sounding in his throat……he was tired, he wanted to sleep, he tried to hold onto Nico but he couldn’t move his arm……..then things got hazy, blurred until darkness engulfed him. 


	5. My guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue ......... Gets a little paranormal!! Hope you all enjoyed, and thankyou for reading.

Sebastian blinked…..he could see something…no someone, but he couldn’t quite make them out. They were stood away in the distance, but seemed to be moving  
closer, coming towards him. As the figure drew nearer, Sebastian shielded his eyes slightly at the glare of light coming off of the man…..because it was a  
man…Sebastian could make that out from the beautifully muscled torso, and strong broad hips. The man stopped, just a little way from where Sebastian was  
sitting, and smiled down at him. Wow, thought Seb, this guy was stunning….a beautiful face, with dark eyes, and defined features….generous lips and a broad  
smile. Dark wavy hair that framed his face, his skin glistening and gleaming, an olive blush to it, tight and firm on his body. Yet although he was a man  
there was something else….something that Sebastian couldn’t quite make out….until the man shook his shoulders slightly and two beautifully white wings  
unfurled from behind his back.

“Hello Sebastian.” The angel said…..for that was most definitely what he was, “My name is Michael.” 

“You……… you’re an angel.” Sebastian stated, rubbing his hands over his eyes, blinking back up at the bemused looking angel. 

“Yes. I am _your_ angel Sebastian.” 

Sebastian frowned, “ _My_ angel?” He looked up…..something niggling in the back of his mind, something not quite right. 

“Yes, yours Sebastian. I have come to take you.” He smiled, extending out his arm and offering Sebastian his hand. Seb stood, taking hold of Michael’s hand, feeling the softness of his skin. 

“But………..” Seb started, frowning slightly, “But you can’t be……I already have one, an angel that is. He saved me.” 

It was Michael’s turn to frown, his head moving slightly to the side, mulling this over. 

“You have an angel already?” He queried……Sebastian nodded…”What is your angel’s name?” 

Sebastian frowned, his brow furrowed, his head down, “I……..I can’t remember…..I can’t remember his name.” 

Michael smiled…..”Sebastian if you can remember him, remember his name then he will take you, you will go to him, but if you can’t then he will have left you. It is time for you to come with me now.” 

“But I……….I …” Sebastian’s voice trailed off 

“Sebastian, you _need_ to _come_ with me now.” Those words, the syllables, and the sound they made…….they reminded him …….of a name…… Sebastian stopped, “Nico” he said, and “My angels name is Nico.” 

Michael smiled at him, already moving away, becoming more distant…..fading into the darkness…..his words ringing in Sebastian’s head…”Say his name Sebastian…..keep saying it, don’t stop.” 

“Nico” Seb cried out…..”Nico please hear me…..Nicoooooo.” 

“Sebastian!!” Nico’s voice close near his ear, “Seb, Seb it’s me, its Nico, I’m here baby.” 

The world swam into view, lights shining above his head, a hospital bed, monitors bleeping, flowers, and Nico’s face hovering above him…..tears streaming down….his beautiful blue eyes red rimmed from countless nights of sleeplessness, from tears that rarely left his eyes ……”Sebastian.” Nico’s voice was almost a whisper, “I thought I had lost you, I….I …I thought you were…..” He looked down unable to finish his sentence. 

“Nico I’m here, I’m not leaving you…..I couldn’t go with Michael, he wasn’t my angel…..but you are…..you are.” He pulled Nico’s face close into his neck feeling Nico’s lips brush against his skin and the hot moisture of tears as Nico sobbed with happiness and relief. 

Nico explained everything to Sebastian, who could remember nothing of what had happened that evening, even now the image of Michael had faded from Sebastian’s memory…..the words he had said to Nico forgotten…..but Nico remembered…..he thought about them, wondered who Seb had meant when he said the name. He would ask him one day……but not now, not until Sebastian was well, and mended and back. 

Jenson had fled from the apartment that night, but later gone to seek help, he knew he was sick, and he knew he needed help. It would be a long road to recovery for both him and Sebastian, but for Jenson the thought of what had happened that night was etched into his brain…..the image of Sebastian laying on the kitchen floor, blood oozing rhythmically out from the stab wound in his neck….Nico screaming and the world tumbling around him. 

Three weeks later and Sebastian was well enough to come home. He was still weak, but Nico’s promises of 24 hour care persuaded the hospital staff to let him go. Life slowly began to get back to normal, Sebastian’s strength growing day by day, training gently and even making visits to the factory in England. He had been lucky, the all-important neck muscles of a Formula 1 driver had knitted and healed, and although there was maybe a slight weakness on that side, it didn’t seem to stop Seb,……..after all he was Sebastian Vettel….three times world champion…..not a lot stopped him. 

One evening, later on in the year, Sebastian was sat in between Nico’s thighs; they were both naked, their skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat from sex not so long ago where Nico had had Sebastian bent over the back of the sofa as he had fucked him hard, scratching and clawing at Seb’s back whilst Sebastian cried out, whimpering as Nico hit his prostate over and over again….shattering him, and sending shards of intense pleasure shooting up Sebastian’s spine until they had both come hard, Nico pulling Sebastian close to him as they slid to the floor, soothing him over and over again…….and Sebastian whispering Nico’s name, rolling the sound of it round and round his mouth; and now they were spent, and sat, Nico with his back up against the head board of their new bed, in their new apartment……Still based in Monaco….(the heat seemed to help Seb’s injury)…..with his arms wrapped around Sebastian’s middle gently stroking his belly……..sex was good…more than good, it was awesome…..and they were relaxed and happy. Sebastian rested his head on Nico’s chest, feeling the warmth of Nico’s body seeping into him….he felt sleepy and content. 

“Sebastian…..?” Nico whispered, his lips kissing the top of Seb’s head. 

“Mmmmm?” Seb replied sleepily. 

“Do you remember Michael?” The question was so out of the blue, so totally abstract that it jolted Seb from his half-conscious state. 

“Who?” He asked 

“Michael……you mentioned the name to me…..just after you came round…I…I just wondered if you remembered?” 

Sebastian frowned……it was painful trying to recall those memories but somewhere in his mind that name rang a bell……it meant something to him. Then words came into his mind……”If you remember him, remember his name then he will take you.” Words of an angel …. His other angel …..He felt himself falling…sinking back, crying out…..in an instance understanding what remembering Michael meant…. 

“Nico…No!!” He shouted seeing strong hands reaching for him, pulling him, gently but forcefully downwards. He gathered as much strength as he could and screamed, 

“Nicooooo please don’t let me go back, you are my angel not Michael…..please Nico don’t let him take me” He wasn’t sure if the words were real or just screamed in his head, but he could feel the darkness coming, beginning to engulf him again. 

The first thing Nico noticed was that Sebastian had stopped breathing…….laid in his arms body limp and lifeless. Nico screamed….jumping up and dragging Sebastian’s unresponsive body onto the floor. Breathing into his body, rhythmically pounding on his chest, shouting his name, and repeating over and over……Panic gripping him, squeezing at his heart, threatening to paralyse him…..but he couldn’t stop, he had to keep going….he couldn’t let Sebastian slip from his life again. 

He kept going, muscles crying out from the exertion. Suddenly after what seemed like a lifetime Sebastian took a huge breath in, coughing and gasping for breath, his body convulsing, fighting for life. Grabbing onto Nico, his fists clenched white, eyes wide, pupils dilated massively….confusion and fear etched in his face. 

He pulled Nico close to him, whispering, his voice shaking and hoarse, “Nico don’t…don’t say his name…don’t ever say his name.” 

Nico shook, his body trembling as he pulled Sebastian close and clung tightly onto him, he didn’t understand, he couldn’t understand….but the fear and urgency in Sebastian’s voice was enough for him not to question it now or ever again, ”I promise…” he whispered…..”Sebastian I’m so sorry…I promise…” 

Sebastian kissed him, his face, mouth, eyes, over and over, pulling Nico’s body down so that they lay together, limbs entwined, the feel of their flesh pressed together warm and soft and comforting. this was where he belonged in Nico’s security arms, this was where he was determined to stay and no one, not man or angel was going to take him away. 


End file.
